The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Ginger Snap’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Ginger Snap’ is the end product of a planned breeding program to create miniature Heuchera for small pots. This new cultivar originated from a cross between Heuchera K420-2, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera K360-1, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K420-2, the new cultivar has leaves that are well veiled and lightly ruffled and red brown rather than very lightly veiled, not ruffled, and dark.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera K360-1, the new cultivar is similar with a better crown and flowering habit.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Milan’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,682, the new cultivar is smaller overall with lighter pink flowers and main leaf color red brown to olive green rather than silver purple to silver.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Vienna’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,308, the new cultivar has a smaller habit and smaller, more ruffled leaves that have red brown rather than orange in the background color.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. small, heavily veiled, lightly ruffled leaves that are red brown in spring,        2. winter leaves olive green with a white veil,        3. very short flowering stems of pink flowers,        4. reblooming all spring, summer, and fall,        5. small, multi-crowned, low mounding habit, and        6. good vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.